Hitherto, various technologies aiming at restraining a rider by means of mounting an airbag apparatus on a motorcycle is known. For example, a technology in which when a forward collision occurs in a two-wheeled motor vehicle, an airbag is expanded and developed by means of supplied gas for expanding the airbag, which is generated by an inflator, and the rider is thereby restrained is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-137777). The airbag apparatus described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-137777 is constructed such that an airbag previously folded back is housed in a housing body and an airbag opening of the housing body is covered with an airbag cover. Further, the airbag cover is configured such that the same is caused to cleave at a thin walled portion along an expanding and developing motion of the airbag, and is allowed to perform the expanding and developing motion of the airbag directed from an internal part of the housing body to an external part thereof by means of opening the airbag opening.
Incidentally, in the airbag apparatus such as that described in the aforementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-137777, a construction, in which an igniting section is caused to be ignited by an electric current being supplied thereto via a harness and propellant filled in a gas-generating section is ignited and the gas for expanding the airbag is thereby generated, is used as a concrete construction of the inflator. In such a construction, it is assumed that a connector for connecting the harness to the igniting section of the inflator receives external force by means of being interfered with the housing body, at a time of assembling work for housing the inflator into the housing body, or in a condition for the inflator to be housed in the housing body, or the like. Specifically, size of the inflator is increased along with a demand for large-sizing of an airbag in motorcycles. On the other hand, when the housing body is compact-sized so that the airbag apparatus is small-sized, a space between the housing body and the inflator housed in the housing body is brought to be narrow, and a possibility for the housing body to be interfered with the connector is thereby increased. As a result, a problem in which the connector tends to receive external force occurs.